sugarplum
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: RikuKairi. 30 romances. Strawberries and whipped cream, forgotten under the resplendent sun.
1. aesthesiogen

**sugarplum**

_30. aesthesiogen_

* * *

It's never quite a kiss.

A game, a tease, a flirtatious gesture buttered up with pretty eyes and a glowing smile, her fingertips fluttering like butterflies and leaving traces that linger for the rest of the day… but it isn't quite a kiss.

She laughs and she giggles, acting coy and like she's tempting him in her demureness; yet her hand always rests longer and longer on his skin, and Riku finds it hard not to keep count of extending quarter-seconds and half-seconds and three-quarters-seconds-not-quite. With her other hand she'll flick and brush and tangle her hand within his silver hair, sending electric waves down his scalp with every touch.

Sometimes she'll lean in, nearly overstepping the boundaries, nearly, nearly, never really. Her nails might just graze his mouth, parting them with the lightest pressure, before a strawberry slips through his lips and he bites down, mouth savouring everything in such meticulous detail: _her, strawberry, her, whipped cream, her_.

If he's not careful, his arms will snake around her waist, and he'll pull her closer and closer until their foreheads are nearly touching and his head will tilt up, ever so slightly, letting her also taste the flavour; mouths separated by a red-berried fruit, sunlight and the air they breathe.

It's not quite a kiss.

But it's certainly leading up to one.

* * *

Disclaimer: kingdom hearts is not mine.


	2. affaire de cœur

**sugarplum**

_29. affaire de cœ__ur_

* * *

Maybe all it takes is a smile.

One look. One moment. One thing that changes everything.

A different hairstyle? Shiny teeth? A poke, a prod, a tease, a laugh?

Would any of that make a difference?

Or… will the good old fashioned advice 'be yourself' be the best way?

She sighs at the mirror, grins hopefully, a vision of red loveliness, before turning away, head held high.

One day Kairi will work it out, and capture Riku's heart with her own.


	3. romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou?

**sugarplum**

_28. romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou?_

* * *

Candlelight dinners and midnight snacking. In Kairi's room.

This time Riku's brought ginger beer. This drink isn't alcohol, but it makes her feel kind of fuzzy because it burns her orifice. Who knows? In any case, Kairi likes the taste of it. More than that, she likes Riku's company, always giving him a hug as he arrives, and before he departs; musing on their talks in between.

Tonight they counted stars, and wondered how many of those worlds remembered them.

His mouth mocks a grin, teasing her with a replacement smirk. "Night, Kairi." Then he leans in, and she nearly forgets to breathe.

The kiss is soft and smooth and gentle. Like ice cream, her befuddled mind thinks. And it's over before it ever begins.

By the time she's regained her bearings, Riku is already through the window, with only one thing to say, before he steals away into the night.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

And again, she's not sure if she wants to giggle or throw something at him. But she hovers by the window, peering down, just in case he returns.


	4. emotions

**sugarplum**

_27. emotions_

* * *

Like a tsunami splashing the white sand shore, it hits him. A sudden realization that leaves him hot and cold and shaking; takes his breath away and they're seconds away from contact, yet all he can do is remain frozen, stuck in a static void.

"Mm? Riku, what do you think?"

She turns, and it's like the twist of the entire world is making him gravitate; aware of every detail she emits: the good, the bad, wrapped up in layers of happiness and mystery and it's all in a single blink of her amethyst eyes. Red like roses, red like dawn.

Seagulls cry, children chatter, sea foam clashes and melds against each other, push and pull. Yet these are distant blurs in the background.

"What?"

It's… hard to explain. His heart is pounding, and is influenced by everything that is _Kairi._ Kairi is the most important thing. Kairi is… something so—

"I wasn't listening."

Her lips widen and grace her cheeks, bursting into laughter, playfully teasing. "_Riku._ What's the matter with you?"

Kairi is someone who makes his _feelings_ alive, and she slips so easily into his heart. And that's—_odd. _Strange_._ But not unwelcome.

"Nothing. It's… nothing."

And she has no idea.

No idea at all.


	5. ananias

**sugarplum**

_26. ananias_

* * *

Lying has never been her forte; she can't automatically think of something brilliant to say for an excuse. It comes out in a stutter and a flutter and a blush and her heart hammers in for something that beats _wrong_ as well as _right_. Girlfriend, boyfriend, hug, kiss, talk, flush, her reasons are becoming more limited and transparent every time she is around that silver-haired boy, an urge to reach out and… _pat_ his shoulder.

Yeah. That.

Her lies are obvious, and yet they amuse Riku, lifting his eyebrows and adding a slight tilt to the left side of his mouth.

Seamlessly, he sees right through her, cupping her chin with one hand, and lowering his voice into a murmur.

"Well, if you wanted a kiss… why didn't you just say so?" Riku grins, before leaning in, granting the truth to her omitted lie.


	6. maillot

**sugarplum**

_25. maillot_

* * *

She's doing it on purpose. Just to get a rise out of him. Just to make him—

"Riku?" Footsteps echo on the floor, and the smile is heard long before it is seen; spreading out on a canvas of cream-white sand. "Aren't you going to turn around?"

And then she taps his shoulder, and that makes his blush intensify more. Not that… it's _obvious_ or anything. But. Still.

He's seen Kairi in a swimming suit _plenty_ of times. But this time, it's different.

"C'mon, or should I tell _Sora_ how much of a chicken you're being?"

Her hand interlocks with his, and slowly he faces her, drinking in the daydream. Or… reality.

"Riku?"

"Whoa…"

"So?" Arms akimbo, she poses, head tilting and eyes sparkling, grin ever present. "Should I choose this? Or the bikini?"


	7. control freak

**sugarplum**

_24. control freak_

* * *

Everything has a time and a place, Kairi soon learns, once she moves in with Riku.

There's a time for when the latest _Doctor Who_ episode is, accompanied with popcorn, pillows, blankets, binoculars and a box of chocolates.

There's a place for a hide and seek… which can lead to _other _things…

And there's—there's…

"Riku. Are you… _serious?_" Her boyfriend is, judging by the meaningful expression that's a combination of puppy eyes and overcautious-ness.

"Trust me."

"Does this mean that I'm going to be restricted to a 'safe zone' now?" Unable to help it, Kairi asks lightly; biting back a grin at his 'scandalous' face.

"_Kairi._" He says her name quite doggedly. "It's just—I want this to be perfect—and—it's our first time, so…"

His little freak outs make her smile.

"It's fine, Riku. I've got you, right?"

He looks a little reassured. "Right. Now, should I go over the precautions that the pamphlet said or…?"

"Ri_ku._" She rolls her eyes, flopping on the—his—_their_ sofa. "You're going to be a wonderful father, so just… calm down. Okay?"


	8. daisies

**sugarplum**

_23. daisies_

* * *

He doesn't believe in charms, superstitions or any of that rubbish.

… it doesn't quite explain this situation, though.

"C'mon, Riku. Give it a go." Her smile is like a lighthouse, shining forth through the darkness. "Ready?"

He pulls a petal.

"She loves me."

Kairi sits closer.

"She loves me not."

Kairi moves away.

"She loves me."

Kairi hops an inch.

"She loves me not."

Kairi falls over.

… and so he catches her, almost close enough to…

"Hey, one more left." Kairi's grinning from ear to ear. "What's it gonna be?"

The wind plucks that one last petal, tinged with purple-pink, reminiscent of the sparkle of her eyes.

"She loves me…"

Twining her arms around his neck, Kairi leans up, lips meeting his, smile perfect as they part.

One eyebrow lifts.

"… but will she marry me?"


	9. ouch!

**sugarplum**

_22. ouch!_

* * *

He doesn't say a word. Tries not to, at least; though he winces and he hisses and he flinches even if he tries to maintain still.

So she talks, about school and Selphie, about fights and Sora and Tidus and Wakka, about her hopes and dreams, about different worlds and her flowery Keyblade. Not to break the awkward silence, but to make him relaxed, to show him that she _cares_ about him.

And he'll laugh, sometimes softly, under his breath; other times he'll show her his smile, beautiful as the moon. And then he'll look away, and the mood is gone. He'll ruffle her hair, stand up and walk away.

And sometimes… sometimes he hugs her, and it's all she can do is cling onto him; holding him together while everything else falls apart.

She hates what he's doing, not looking after himself. Because all he's doing is hurting; and hurting more isn't the way to cope.

"Riku." So she embraces him, and accepts it all. "Don't."

That one word means so many things; like _I love you_, _don't go_ and _please don't do this to yourself_ and _why?_ Part of her wonders how he interprets it, compared to the hidden look on her face that breathes him in.

"Kairi." He cups her face, and suddenly it feels like, he's too old for his age, too old and too sad. "Thank you."

But then he's gone, and all that's left is her trying to mend his scarred wounds.


	10. the devil's advocate

**sugarplum**

_21. the devil's advocate _

* * *

His cheek burns, her handprint left in the aftermath.

"Riku. Stop." Her voice seems choked, and only when he looks up does he realize that she's crying. It's like dying stars in shimmering light. A waterfall, tiny pebbles falling to be crushed. Her voice breaks, even though she doesn't. "Just stop it, alright?"

And still, she looks at him; unblinking, unflinching.

"Why are you _doing_ this?"

And still, he can't say a word. Feels… dazed, at a loss, so very confused.

Silver locks shelter his eyes, but he wishes that they could protect so much more.

"You're a good person, Riku. I _know_ you are."

He doesn't believe her; slides to the ground, refuses to say any thing – because of what he's done. It's his fault. He's to blame. He's the one who should be away from her. Because… she'd be safe. And he'd be… happy, because of it.

But—he stiffens, as she reaches out and embraces him; instinctively breathing in her scent. He'd miss her.

"I know you don't believe me, but some day, you will. Because I will tell you this every single day, I will give you hope, strength, love. Whatever you need; I will give it to you."

Shaking, he reaches for her, pulling her close, closer than ever before; his faith in her sustained by trust and love.

His voice is barely a whisper, broken and raw.

"_Stay."_


	11. take it in your stride

**sugarplum**

_20. take it in your stride_

* * *

He's cool. Top notch. King of awesome.

And nothing can say otherwise.

"Um… why are soaking wet? Did Sora push you off for being really arrogant again? 'Cause, if so, you really deserve it." Kairi laughs, throwing sand in the air, before resuming to her thalassa charm.

Apparently, 'nothing' hadn't heard of Kairi smiling a mysterious grin that unnerved him. And makes him lose his composure.

"Um… no. Not at all." Dammit, is he blushing?

Oh well. At least, it didn't show. Right?

"I'll see you later, okay?" She smiles once more, and that's the moment when he realizes that a stupid smile is flickering across his face.

"Yeah. Sure. Absolutely. Perfect." He turns to go, and begins to walk. In a collected manner. Totally oblivious to all the wrongs in the world.

It should be so easy.

"Bye-bye, _Riku_." She giggles, a little flirtatious in how his name rolls off her tongue.

An unexpected sand golem trips him up, stamping on what little dignity he has left.

Tragic.


	12. bubbles

**sugarplum**

_19. bubbles_

* * *

"C'mon, Riku? Just this once?"

She already knows his answer, which is why she's using the puppy eyes look before he even says a word. And the pouty lips technique.

"… no." Riku only smirks, lips twitching upwards. "I can't even—"

"Doesn't matter. I just want to hear—that's all I ask." Should she try the teardrop effect, the widened eyes that feign disappointment? "Please?"

"Well…" He's swaying, and that's a start.

Although her successful grin must be hidden at all costs!

"If you do, I _promise_ to make it up to you."

Oh. _That's_ piqued his interest, by upping the ante.

"Promise?" It's almost purred, silk velvet torn to shreds.

"Promise." Kairi's curiosity is insatiable, as is her knack for landing herself in trouble.

"Alright then. So long as we're clear."

He leans in, and their foreheads touch. Nothing more and nothing less, but still a blush rises to her cheeks.

_Tease._

Then he begins to sing, and it's… well. It's Riku. Deep and rich and husky; this odd tune that makes a smile shine once more.

"_Bubbles, was her name; and trouble was her game…"_


	13. dishevelled

**sugarplum**

_18. dishevelled_

* * *

It's written all over their faces.

That, and the fact that both of them are late to class. Fashionably late, Riku is keen to insist. Had a slight… delay, Kairi mumbles. One of them is modestly smiling, pink flush spreading all over; the other is blatantly smirking.

That, and the fact both their clothes are rumpled, no longer as pristine perfect as they were this morning.

Truthfully, Sora only burrows his head in his arms as his best friends sit next to him, chairs scraping, muffled coughs – he's happy for them – _he is_. But—

"Guys, could you try not to have _just shagged_ stamped in bold, screaming for joy, tattooed on your foreheads?"

And he knows that the both of them just exchanged a _look_, one of which implies glee, the other teasing.

Part of him still wishes the days when he was kind of oblivious to it.


	14. carnival

**sugarplum**

_17. carnival_

* * *

"You know, I think you taste like candy floss." Wind plays with their hair, lifting their locks up, as they gaze at the horizon; the abrupt music of the carnival murmuring in the background like fire crackling from far away, out of the corner of their eyes.

"Oh yeah? How d'ya figure that out?" Head tilting, interest rising, Kairi unconsciously licks her lips.

"Because, Kairi, you've been eating candy floss non-stop ever since we've got here." He rolls his eyes; as if that equates common sense.

Well. To a certain degree, it does. Eating enough blue ice cream turns the tongue blue. But it doesn't make the tongue taste like blue, does it?

"You wanna test that theory?" Chin up, teasing smile, she is ready to make a challenge.

"Mm. Are you _trying_ to tempt me, little miss sunshine?" One eyebrow arches, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"That depends. Is it working?"

Just for effect, she leans in, a pretty smile on her face.

"Hmm." For a second, Riku debates this, a thoughtful look crossing over his face. But all the same, he narrows the distance between them, lips descend and gently roam.

When the moment is over, too short for that glimpse of eternity, Riku's mouth twitches into a smirk.

"Your verdict, mister rain cloud?" Barely a whisper, her voice is breathless.

He licks his lips, musing diligently. Finally, he comes to a decision.

"I think you're sweeter than that candy floss ever was."


	15. on top

**sugarplum**

_16. on top_

* * *

Working at an ice cream parlour is not as fun as it sounds.

Especially if Riku flutters his girl-pretty lashes at Kairi just because he _can._

"Hello there, may I take your order?" Fixing a smile on her face, she wonders if it's possible to ban Riku from this place. Because the _last_ two times didn't go well either…

"Yeah." He takes his time, relishing the syllables. "I'd like…" His lips widen for a fraction of a second. "… vanilla please."

"Sure thing." Bright smile. Sunny smile. Even if it's a rainy day, those clouds can't overshadow the sky. "One scoop or two?"

"Oh." He exhales, hands sliding into his pockets. "One please."

"Anything else?"

"Could you put a cherry on top? Pretty please?" His cheeks are blemished pink, like a tinge of a seashell.

Did his eyes just _sparkle_?

"I'll see what I can do. _Sir._" His lips curve at that, and she has to remind herself that this is a _job_ and he is a _customer_ and she can't berate him for being so painfully polite.

"Thank you, miss." He cheerfully says, and in that moment Kairi knows that she's in big trouble because he's going to be distracting her for the entire day.

Oh, there is going to be _revenge._

Later.


	16. take a hint

**sugarplum**

_15. take a hint_

* * *

Riku's Cunning Plan is about to commence.

It starts by carrying Kairi's books, getting into casual conversation… and then easily sliding the question into a not at _all_ obvious manner.

Sadly, it takes about six attempts to let the flow of conversation in this manner.

"You. Me. Cinema. What do you say?" Subtle. Yes. Extremely.

It's kind of blurted out and _oh, crap, I did not just say that_ but there's still a chance that it maintains it's lacklustre normalcy that is very clearly Riku, calm and composed, and not a nervous wreck.

Now he just has to _work it._ And grin and nod and look completely unruffled. And not drop her books.

Her eyes widen in realization and her mouth parts opens slightly before it closes, cheeks flush a pearly cerise colour; and Riku's horribly reminded of a kitten that everybody has the urge to hug but must refrain. She bites her lips, and the heat is still rising, and then she smiles, like she _knows_ what's going on and this is _exactly_ as Riku intended, despite the mishaps because Kairi is going to say—

"Can Sora come?"


	17. aristocrat

**sugarplum**

_14. aristocrat_

* * *

She's a blank canvas; her forgotten past like patterns of sand washed away, faded into warm and hazy water.

He wonders, as he looks at her, glimpsing from the corner of his eye, if she was royalty. A princess. A noble lady. An enchantress.

Kairi sits beside him, legs crossed as she makes herself comfortable on the sand. Maybe she's not acting princess-like, or nobly, or like an enchantress; yet there's something very effulgent and out of place and right at home about her.

But that's the beauty of memory loss, with a fantasy to dream of; more interesting than just being the mayor's daughter.

She doesn't remember, and that's why it could be _anything._

_She _could be anything.

Yet that's the thrill of adventure; a dream bringer.

A mystery is out there, and Kairi is part of it, oceanic stars away.


	18. dice

**sugarplum**

_13. dice_

* * *

Love is like gambling. Addictive. A game that's never quite enough.

Throw a smile as easy as dice; fingers brush as it falls from one hand to another.

Make a poker face, deceiving the opponent with a grain of truth thinly veiled through dazzling eyes. Laugh those troubles away while hurt blooms inside, and whatever happens, _don't_ let that guard fall.

Because the second it does, the _reverse_ happens.

Innocent comments no longer seem quite so innocent. Little movements, fractional twitches that slowly become hyper sensitively aware of, glances that interpose an element of danger – it's going to be sooner or later when the pieces of the table skid across the room, their distracting diversion taking… _precedence_.

… it's quite hard resisting both flirtation and temptation while playing _Snakes and Ladders_.


	19. gargoyle

**sugarplum**

_12. gargoyle_

* * *

The darkness has left him stone cold; still like an angel basked in terrible beauty.

He doesn't enter holy buildings, preferring to stay outside, examining those ghosts, shaped to carry someone's name. Sometimes he touches them, hands trembling as though he's unsure of which is going to break first: flesh or stone.

Other times he stays well away, reclining under trees with stripped leaves, the shadow enough to paint melancholy.

Yet all the same, she never leaves him: offers a smile and a hug and a chat, her faith unwavering.

She'll stay just to listen to the beat of his heart and prove to him that this isn't a dream.

And when he wakes up, autumn red leaves only a shade darker than the girl sleeping in his arms, does he realize that this is a reality.

That this is _real._

Then Kairi awakens, her dozy smile bringing dawn to life.

"Hey, morning."

Riku _can't_ be stone cold if warmth spreads throughout from within; mirroring a genuine smile.

"Morning, sleepy head."


	20. limitation

**sugarplum**

_11. limitation_

* * *

She's not a fighter: Kairi knows this to the very marrow of her bones.

She's a dancer, and so she twirls and spins and tries to use her Keyblade to her advantage in the art of dance. There's a pattern that she is slowly becoming adjusted to, able to twist and shape the momentum into a form of fighting.

It's never going to be like Riku's style: drawn out and precise, cutting ribbons easily with a pair of scissors, torn in two.

He's a fighter, brilliant and graceful, but in a very different form to hers. His is raw and unsubtle and with bloodshed. A clumsiness is there, less apparent than the observer might notice, but it works to occasional advantage, partially an element of unstable surprise.

But he's not a dancer: and they laugh about that.


	21. dictionary

**sugarplum**

_10. dictionary_

* * *

It seemed like such a natural impulse, to stop and stare. And grin and giggle.

Riku. Reading a dictionary. Wearing glasses.

"Hm?" Oblivious to these thoughts, his forehead creases, quite perplexed. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kairi isn't one for hiding her smiles, although she does shake her head a little too enthusiastically. "I'm just curious, what are you doing?"

His face flushes, a soft pink spreading across his cheeks, despite his brave attempt to act unfazed. It's at that point that Kairi notices a pen in his hand, his grip tightening out of embarrassment.

"… I'm correcting the dictionary for being incorrect." His head lowers, and those words come out in a fast-paced mumble. "It's lacking a vital detail within its words of wisdom." His framed glasses slide down his nose; like a rock unable to stop its downhill fall, the redhead girl is unable to refrain from pushing them up his nose, a soft smile adorned on her face. "Thank… you?"

It doesn't escape her notice that his eyes follow her fingertips, wary, but allowing her this gesture.

"Welcome." Lips twist perfectly into a smile, curiosity taking hold of her once more. "So, what are you adding? In that book of utmost knowledge?"

Tries to be serious, and fails. It doesn't matter, it gets a smile flickering onto his face; and that's better than anything.

But he looks at her, eyes slanted, dark and heavy, yet there's such _radiance_ in that one look that she doesn't understand at all, doesn't want to know something great and something terrible; never looking away as he parts his lips to speak softly.

"You."


	22. exhilaration

**sugarplum**

_9. exhilaration_

* * *

Airborne, he wonders how many seconds it is before he feels the rush of water and soaking of his clothes. Before he gasps and feels the water stroke his hair and caress his face, pulling, pulling and letting him drown. Before he stands up and feels _alive._

These days it takes so long to feel something other than detached and disconnected.

Oh, he tries; but sure enough, the days slip by like sand blown away by the wind; never seen again as it dissipates in the breeze.

He stands still in a backwater island and all he wants to do is _run_.

Because the island's lost his hold on him; or it's losing it as the seconds fall like an hourglass, the magic gone. All it does now is choke and corrode his skin and he can hardly breathe.

He's going to resort to something drastic if he can't find a way to break loose from this dead end spiral.

But then he looks at _her._

And all she does is extend her hand, offer a lopsided smile and glittery eyes and ruffled hair floppily cascading down her shoulders. Just like everything changes, he reaches out and lets her help, saying nothing of the sparks that echo throughout his skin, leaving an unmarked burn.

Sea water is adorned on his face, and in that moment, when Kairi's attention is solely enraptured by him, does he feel absolutely fantastic.


	23. collection

**sugarplum**

_8. collection_

* * *

Maybe it's a guy thing. Maybe not.

He's passing through worlds as quickly as blinking, here one second and gone the next. Then, something pulls him back, averts his attention for one second; and he's back in the days of memories and glowy smiles.

A word. A picture. An item.

It starts when he shoves it down his pocket, and there comes a time when he can't move as easily because there's a weight on his leg and a jangle in his stride (_and seconds later he smells the ocean breeze with flyaway red hair_).

But… he can't bring himself to throw all those things away.

Because…

… all these things remind him of her.


	24. blow

**sugarplum**

_7. blow_

* * *

She can't help but smile. Riku might frown and protest and look away and mumble, _I feel like such a girl_; but he put himself willingly in her hands, and so she's not going to let him down.

But she _does_ laugh when she notices his reaction: widened eyes at the sight of the hair dryer being turned on. As if it's a monster _worse_ than a Heartless.

"Chill, Riku. It only blows your hair. Like the wind, but with hotter air." Soothingly she says, embedding her fingers through his damp locks, nearly blue because of the darkened colour. "It doesn't kill you or anything."

"I don't… I don't see why I can't let it dry naturally." He mutters, the flush unable to hide.

"Because this way, it doesn't ruin your clothes." Quite matter of fact, she tells him, rather reminded of a teacher, to her discomfort. But then she leans in, so her breath tickles his ear and she knows that he's going to flinch and she's going to burst into more bubbles of laughter.

"Riku, you have _beautiful_ hair. And don't let people tell you otherwise."

The hair-dryer attacks seconds later.


	25. sarcasm

**sugarplum**

_6. sarcasm_

* * *

She doesn't quite get Riku. Riku with pretty-pretty hair and big blue eyes and long lashes and ivory skin. Riku who makes comments that don't seem to add up to what he says and what he means. And his drama-queen-esque routine of rolling his eyes and sighing and making quirky little smirks that don't fit to anything vocal.

Especially towards her.

He likes to make little remarks that somehow cause her face to turn just as red as her strawberry red hair. But at least he stops when she's about to cry, being extra sweet like marshmallows sprinkled in chocolate and just as fuzzy as warm microwaved teddy bears dipped in yummy apples.

So, even if he can be really, really mean, he can be really, really nice too.

… but what does it _mean?_

"Aw, Riku loves you Kairi!" Sora nods his head emphatically, determined to believe that it's the truth and nothing but the truth. "That's how he shows his love!"

"You think?" Her eyes become glasslike orbs, shocked and amazed by this news.

It couldn't be true… could it?

"Absolutely!"


	26. magic

**sugarplum**

_5. magic_

* * *

… yes. Singeing Sora's hair into a flaming fireball.

"Oh my god!"

It's not actually that bad.

"Oh my _god!_"

You know, for a first attempt.

He claps her back, grinning somewhat awkwardly, and making sure to stay wary – just in case something else unfortunate happened… should he hug her for more reassurance? After all, it's Sora. Sora will be fine.

And Sora is still smiling even if he's now completely fire-free.

"Well done Kairi. You're going to go far."

On the bright side, it shows potential.

And she didn't set _herself_ on fire.

"But I think you need to relax, reflect on what you've done, give Sora a wig, and possibly bake a cake just for kicks. Thus concludes our session."


	27. diabolical

**sugarplum**

_4. diabolical_

* * *

So. This timing. It's not exactly… perfect.

It might – with caution – go extremely well. If they manage to keep their cool and not lose their wits.

Riku exchanges a glance with her, before he freezes and backs away – tumbling onto the floor; hair and clothes not as neat as they were minutes ago.

Face bright red, Kairi invests in straightening her clothes out and idly playing with her hair.

"Um? What's going on?" Sora blinks, strangely innocent and oblivious to what just happened before. And still his hand rests on the switch. "I heard some noises and… I switch on the light… so… mind telling me?"

"Well—" Kairi starts to explain, a gradual and calm outline beginning to form. She w_ould _have explained, but—

But then she catches a strangely impish look in his eyes, that shouldn't have been there. He _knows_, he totally does, but he just wants them to _admit it_. And if that's how he wants to play it, then she won't fall into the trap.

Riku does not appear to get the memo; having a complete brain freeze.

"This was not an attempted grope – it was a successful make out session!"


	28. banter

**sugarplum**

_3. banter_

* * *

"No way." Determined, Riku shakes his head.

"Yes way." Kairi will not be swayed from her opinion.

"You're wrong." It's not about pride, it's about _logic._

"_You're_ wrong." He's just being childish.

"Pirates are not cool." And it's not petty either; it's a side that may one day _rule the world._

"Ninjas are not superior! And far less romantic." She folds her arms and tilts her head: _so yeah._

"You didn't meet one." Riku mutters under his breath.

And so the discussion continues; heated and childish and dramatic and determined to top each other with bigger and better arguments.

"What about a pirate-ninja hybrid?" Kairi finally suggests.

A pause.

"Is that even possible?"


	29. the subconscious

**sugarplum**

_2. the subconscious_

* * *

Kairi paints the sky with the sound of her voice. Shapes and defines clouds within a blink of an eye.

Sometimes those clouds dissipate; letting Riku find other forms through the same manifestation, interpreting actions and meaning through obscurity.

Other times, there is nothing but clarity; the colour of the sky a beauty to behold.

And when Riku gazes up, tens and millions of fireflies buzzing above him; there is a vulnerability that he has never known about himself.

Right now he does not like what he sees.

But, he wonders, in time, will he?


	30. cold feet

**sugarplum**

_1. cold feet_

* * *

He's tired of running. He's done it for so damn long that there doesn't seem to be a point in it any more.

They have _it_, fitting so easily like a pair of gloves. The chemistry, the personality, the perfect match.

But both of them are hesitant to take the leap of faith, scared to venture into the unknown, afraid of what might happen.

She blushes, she shies away, she stares at the sand more than the sky these days.

"Kairi." He says, and she looks up, clear as glass, emotions so visible and almost tangible.

"Riku." She murmurs, and it's almost like a song, how softly it's uttered by the ocean waves.

Then he kisses her, strawberry sweet and blueberry bebop, and he wonders if she can hear the pounding in his heart as she begins to kiss back, lips synching into a melody.

And for an age, they stay there, relishing each others company, hand in hand, as the day disperses into night.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for so long." He murmurs against her mouth, a fraction away from contact.

Kairi just smiles, leaning in and closes the distance. "Me too."

* * *

**a/n.**_ Thank you for reviewing, it's been a pleasure writing this._


End file.
